powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest Guardian Gnome
is the mean-spirited King of the Elves, and an old friend of Barza, mentor to the Zyurangers. He has a grandson named Ryota. He was portrayed by late Rikiya Iwaki. Character History 170-million-years ago, Gnome took in the young warrior named Burai shortly after the boy learned that his father was killed by the Yamato Tribe King. He watched with growing concern as Burai honed his fighting skills for the purpose of avenging the death of his father by slaying the Yamato King's son Geki. After the great war against Bandora ended, Geki, along with four other tribal warriors, were placed in suspended animation in the event that Bandora ever returned. Learning this, Burai put himself in suspended animation as well and entrusted the key to his tomb to Gnome. However, Gnome vowed never to release Burai and kept his key hidden for centuries. In modern times, the Zyurangers first encountered Gnome during their battle with the gluttonous Dora Circe battle. After the team lost their Legendary Weapons, Gnome saved them by driving off Dora Circe with a hail of golf balls. Transporting the heroes to his mystical forest, he offered to give the Zyurangers what they needed to defeat the monster provided they were able to pass a test. Producing a massive spread of food, Gnome told the heroes that he would only help if they managed to eat all of the food on the table. It was a marathon and despite some last-minute trickery on Gnome's part, the Zyurangers won the contest. True to his word, Gnome gave them Moly, a rare herb that helped them defeat their enemy. Later, Gnome's grandson Ryota stole the key to the tomb that held the body of Burai, another warrior from the Zyuranger's time. Although Ryota wished to free Burai because the hero once saved his life 170-million-years ago and hoped he would help the Zyurangers defeat Bandora. However, Gnome knew that Burai bore a grudge against the Zyuranger's Geki and should not be released. Enlisting the aid of Barza, Gnome sought to stop his grandson. Unfortunately, due to interference from both the Zyurangers and Bandora, Gnome was unable to stop his grandson from waking up Burai. Gnome, Ryota, and Bara could only stand by and watch helplessly as Burai became the DragonRanger and attack the Zyurangers. After the Zyuranger's first defeat at the hands of Burai, both Barza and Gnome informed the Zyurangers of Burai's dark past. Gnome's subsequent fate is unknown. Personality When dealing with the Zyurangers directly, Gnome was a mean-spirited trickster who dangled what they needed in front of their faces but only gave it after pushing them to eat an obscene amount of food. Although he cared about his Royta, his grandson, Gnome was willing to harm the child in order to stop him from freeing Burai from his eternal slumber. Powers and abilities * Teleportation: Gnome had the ability to teleport himself and others to and from his enchanted forest. This may have also been how he was able to make food materialize before the Zyurangers for his eating contest. * Super-Speed: Gnome apparently had super-speed as demonstrated when he was able to fire a swarm of golf-balls at Dora Circe with sufficient number and force to drive the monster away. Arsenal * Moly: Gnome had access to a rare herb called Moly, the only substance that could defeat the monster known as Dora Circe. * Automatic Weapons: When trying to prevent Royta from freeing Burai, Gnome decided to use more conventional means to stop the child, employing a machine gun. Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Allies